The Games That Monsters Play
by fadedjae
Summary: A dark Ken+Oikawa and Daiken/Kensuke from Ken's POV. An entry for a contest. WARNING: This fic will include RAPE. Part 3 is up.
1. Waking to Fear

I'm entering another contest! Yay for me!   
  
WARNING: This fic will include RAPE. It probably won't have details, but still, rape is rape. If this makes you squeamish, good. It should. No one should be comfortable when they read stuff like this.  
  
Other things, this will be a Daiken/Kensuke fic. And it's from Ken's POV. It takes place after Oikawa kidnaps Ken in Season 02.  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
~~~  
I awoke with a groan. A flash of red pain tore through my body and my mind groggily decided that I shouldn't attempt any more movement. Slowly I blinked my eyes and tried to remember where I was and what had happened.  
  
The room comes into focus. I was in some time of basement by the looks of it. Some kind of dark, damp, and dreary room that horror movies always had in them.  
  
I was helpless. My hands were tied, my head hurt, and my body ached from some unknown beating.  
  
It truly was like a horror movie. I smiled dizzily. The perfect victim, the perfect setting...  
  
So, where was the monster?  
  
~~~  
  
"Ken." A voice, deep, rough, masculine, shattered into my unconscious sleep, "Come on Ken. Open those pretty eyes of yours."  
  
The voice was annoyingly familiar. The few memories that I retained rushed back into my pounding head and I carefully turned my head to look at the speaker, to find answers.  
  
Two dark boots stood near my nose. I pushed myself gingerly into a sitting position, regretting the action when more flashes of pain bit at my limbs. "Where am I? Who are you?" My voice was little better than a croak, so I cleared my stinging throat and tried again. "What happened?"  
  
The man crouched down in front of me. "Oh no, poor little Ken doesn't remember, hmm? You're a genius, you figure it out."  
  
"Oikawa." I whispered, my eyes widening.   
  
He stood up, grinning down at me. "There, I knew that you could do it." Now, my darling Ken, why do you that you're here?"  
  
I began to sweat fear. Why was I locked in some basement, tied, bruised, and alone? "I don't know. Perhaps... A trap? To capture my friends?"  
  
Oikawa chuckled. "You have friends now, hmm? Your little friends will want to rescue you, of course, because where would they be without their beautiful genius?"  
  
Why had he called me beautiful? I shivered, but tried to appear calm. "You didn't answer my question."  
  
He tapped a long finger on his chin. "Especially Daisuke," he said, ignoring my words, "He's your best friend, correct?"  
  
"Correct." My head still throbbed and my body still burnt with pain. I was getting nowhere fast. What kind of game was Oikawa playing?  
  
"But you wish that he was more."   
  
I gaped up at him. "What do you mean?" My stomach churned and my breath caught in my throat. "How..."  
  
Again, Oikawa ignored what I had said. "I can understand the attraction. He's quite spunky, isn't he? And I'm sure that the feeling is returned. How could he not be attracted to you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Poor little Ken. He's all confused. I'm sure that your body hurts, doesn't it?"  
  
I shifted slightly, pushing myself away from him. "Yes..."  
  
Oikawa shook his head. "Don't worry Ken, I'll make you feel better."  
  
~~~  
Thanks again for reading! Part two should be coming soon!  



	2. Realization

Mah, I can't write about rape.  
~~~  
The sensation of blood rushing to my hands jolted me awake. I whimpered and squeezed my eyes shut, biting on my lips to keep from the pain that instantly burst through my veins.  
  
As the stinging subsided, I tried again to recall what happened. It dawned on me that I must have had a blow to the head, for I kept passing out. That, as Daisuke often said, sucked dirty apples big time.  
  
I had never understood that saying. He said constantly, whenever he had done something he thought was particularly good or particularly bad. Daisuke never ceased to amaze me.  
  
"Ken, how do you feel now?"  
  
Oikawa's breath was warm on the back of my neck and I cringed, hunching away from him. "Horrible. Worse than horrible. Why am I here?"  
  
He sighed and laughed lightly. "Always asking questions. That's the little Ken I love. Always so smart." His fingers twisted in my hair. "So beautiful too."  
  
With my hands free, I was able to defend myself. I scooted away from him, pulling free from his grasp. My head continued to thump, and a high itched ringing echoed in my ears. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to move, and it even hurt to think. Why had I been beaten? What did Oikawa want with me?  
  
"Am I scaring you Ken? You know that you can trust me. You know that, don't you? Deep in your heart, you know."  
  
I turn around, frowning, staring at him. What was he getting at?  
  
Oikawa smiled and tapped a finger on my chin. "Yes, you know that. You're a smart boy."  
  
My frown deepened and I pulled away from his sickening touch. I had always hated being touched. Except Daisuke. Daisuke could touch me. Oikawa could not. I wouldn't let him.  
  
He inhaled sharply, then reached over and grabbed my face with his hands, dragging me closer to him. "You're mine, Ken. I own you. I own every inch of you."  
  
I twitched and gritted my teeth, but couldn't break free from his grip. "I am not a toy Oikawa. You didn't create me. I owe you nothing." I spat the words out, hatred engulfing the pain. "Let me go."  
  
His eyes narrowed and he growled low in his throat. Thank hand that had been clutching my chin released me. Then, before I protect myself, he slapped me, hard, across the face.  
  
Surprised, I yelped and ducked my head. My trembling fingers gently covered my cheek, and I glared up at him. "Bastard," I hissed, "Let me go."  
  
"You still haven't figured it out." Oikawa's voice was suddenly childish with wonder. "You don't know why you're here!"  
  
I continued to inch away. I had never truly realized just how big he was. He towered over me, a dark smudge of a shadow in the black room. His eyes glittered and his teeth flashed as he grinned. His skin was pale, paler than even mine, and his flesh was pulled close to the bone, giving him an eerie resemblance to a skeleton.  
  
Why was I locked in a basement? Why did he call me beautiful? Why did he want me to know the purpose of my kidnapping? What did he want to do with me?  
  
Suddenly it hit me.   
  
Suddenly I realized what he was going to do.  
  
Bile rose in my throat. "Oh no..."  
~~~  
  
I just keep postponing...  



	3. Hunting

Almost there...  
  
~~~  
I huddled against the cold wall, my mind running wild. He couldn't rape me. He couldn't rape me. He couldn't, he couldn't, he couldn't.  
  
"Come on Ken," Oikawa cooed from the darkness, "I untied your hands for a reason."  
  
My empty stomach churned, and for the first time I was glad that I hadn't eaten in days. Silent, I flattened myself against the damp stones and hoped that he wouldn't find me.  
  
It was futile, I knew it, but there was no place for me to run, no place for me to escape to. I was trapped like an animal, trapped and waiting to be slaughtered.  
  
"Come Ken, it's useless to hide. Be a good boy and do what I say."  
  
I curled deeper into my fetal position, ducking my head between my knees and drawing my legs as close to my body as I could manage. Waves of pain washed over every nerve, and I bit my lip to keep myself from crying out. Terror had settled permanently on my heart, I wished to any listening god that they'd kill me to end my miserable suffering.  
  
Rape.  
  
With every heartbeat the word echoed in my head.  
  
Rape.  
  
He could do it. He was bigger, stronger, and determined. He could do it.  
  
Rape.  
  
Would he kill me after? He couldn't let me go free. He had to kill me. I prayed that he did.  
  
Rape.  
  
Had he captured anyone else? Did he rape all the children he had caught?   
  
Rape.  
  
Where was Dai? Where were the others? Had he captured them too? If he touched Dai, I would kill him.  
  
Rape.  
  
What had he said before? Something about Dai having to like me. How could Oikawa have known? Was he just guessing?   
  
Rape.  
  
He'd use Dai against me; I gritted my teeth when the realization struck me.   
  
Rape.  
  
But did he have Dai now? I couldn't be certain. It was possible, but unlikely. That thought was comforting.  
  
Rape.  
  
"Come out, come out, where ever you are!" Oikawa was coming closer to me. "Come out Ken, come to me."  
  
Suddenly Oikawa had me. Two hands clenched around my arms and I was yanked from my hiding place. His grip was like steel and I didn't bother fighting.  
  
He dragged me to the center of the room and threw me onto the ground. I whimpered, I couldn't help it, and hunched my body again in a vain attempt to save myself.  
  
"No more games." Oikawa's voice was low and quiet. "You will do as I say."  
  
I could feel tears puddle in my eyes and drip down my face. He would have to kill me before I submitted to him. "Bastard."  
  
A sharp intake of breath told me that Oikawa had heard my whisper. He exhaled slowly, whistling slightly as the air left his lungs. "It won't hurt as much if you're willing," he noted absently. "It won't hurt so much if I don't want it to."  
  
I turned away, wrapping my arms around myself to stop my body from shaking. "Bastard."  
  
"You're mother says you're a good boy. That you obey your elders. That you understand when to follow." He paused. "Strip."  
  
"No." I pushed myself to my feet. "I won't." The floor rocked under me, but I kept my balance. "You'll have to kill me. And then you won't have what you want. I'll never submit. Never."  
  
"Fine." Oikawa grabbed me again, and I yelped as he pulled me against him. This time I fought back, flailing, kicking and hitting with all my tired might, but he was too much for me.  
  
He pinned my arms back with one massive arm and with the other hand groped around my waist until he found the top of my pants.  
  
"Bastard!" Panic spiked into me and I went crazy with fright. "Bastard!"  
  
Despite my wild fighting, he had overpowered me. Before I could comprehend what had happened, my pants were off. The cold air numbed my skin and I froze for a moment, too scared to move.  
  
He was tugging at my shirt, his clammy hands caressing my stomach as he pulled my sweater off. Again I froze, and he used the moment to rip my shirt off.  
  
Clad only in my boxers, I felt more vulnerable than ever. He still had me caught in his arms, and the feel of him around me sickened every inch of my body.  
  
He was going to do it. He was actually going to do it.  
  
"Bastard! Bastard! Let me go! I'll kill you, I swear it! Let me go!" I was sobbing and screaming together, my voice choking on emotion. "Bastard! Bastard!"  
  
He dropped me, and I landed in a dazed pile on the icy ground.  
Baffled, I sat, my breath catching my throat with every inhale of the moldy air. Too stunned to act, I could only sit dumb, waiting for hell to find me.  
  
Oikawa shucked off his jacket. He cracked his knuckles and leaned down until his hot breath ruffled my hair. "I'm going to enjoy this."  
  
~~~  
*Still* can't write the rape scene. Dammit. Poor ken. I feel so guilty. 


End file.
